


Stasis

by MR01



Series: Dream series [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining Barry Allen, Porn with Feelings, Post-Justice League (2017), Pre-Slash, Ralph often sleeps in his office, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Ralph doesn't know what to do when he sees a very drunk Barry Allen just standing in the rain just throwing rocks at his building, completely missing his window.He wondered if he was just looking for Iris and forgot that she was out of town visiting Wally.





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Flash'

* * *

 "What the hell is going on?" Ralph glares at the darkness as he moved to stand.

The pouring rain had successfully managed to lull him to sleep as he brushed up on some files.

Now he lies awake because some idiot is throwing rocks at his building at..he locates his phone and squints at it because his mind can barely register what his eyes are looking at.

For crying out loud it is 3:00 A.M. By golly that's it, he's gonna go commit a felony.

To make matters worse he knows for a fact that if it is loud enough to wake him up it can most definitely raise the dead.

He throws his phone somewhere at his desk carelessly. Breathing.

Runs a hand over his face and stands opening the nearest window to see if he could catch sight of anyone then proceed to tell them in a most eloquent way to beat it.

Return at a more sane date and hour because common courtesy was well and alive half an hour ago, it couldn't have died that quickly.

He had tried to ignore it, really did but honestly he is over it now.

 Thinking that the smart move would be to walk downstairs if he has to just to give them a piece of his mind.

That he should take the stairs because he wants to believe that if he gives himself enough time to calm down they will leave by the time he actually arrives to the confrontation.

But first he will peak out the window.

If he is lucky he can catch a glimpse of them from up here or at the very least he holds the slightest possiblity in his hands to intimidate the person.

The moment he opens the blinds light, both street lights and moon provided illuminates his office.

His eyes scan the surrounding area because apparently he channledc his inner spirit animal, a hawk and zeros in on a lean plaid wearing figure.

"Rookie?" He calls out to him, the nickname a shot in the dark.

Then realized his mistake.

Barry or who he assumed is his favorite speedster cannot hear him with the window shut so he moved to open the one directly before him.

He tries it again. Calls out, slightly more curious than worried now.

* * *

 "Allen, that you? What are you doing here. And in the rain are you high. It's flippin cold."

Ralph checked both ends of the streets or what he could see from up here to see that no traffic or pedestrians were coming.

"Oh shit, I uh-" Barry looks up startled by his voice, actually seeing Ralph as if he had not expected to see him and definitely not from a few windows down to the right.

"I know it's late but can.." He either doesn't say anything for a few seconds or his words are simply too low to catch.

Before he apparently gathers his thoughts or courage then tries again.

"Can you come down here? I need to do something." Barry takes a breath and tips to the left slightly.

Catching himself before he bowls over and onto a puddle.

Ralph feels his heart racing briefly.

He wonders if he is drunk but it takes a lot to get Barry drunk so he kinda doubts it.

Unless he went out drinking with Bruce, Clark or Kara.

Then he wouldn't be surprised. But he wants to know what he could possibly be of help with.

Still he has no time to doubt himself or the intentions of this visit.

"K, I'll be there in a flash." He runs downstairs not worrying about grabbing an umbrella or coat.

Barely even remembering to put on some adequate shoes as he moves at top speed for the elevator.

Thinking if Barry can brave the weather then nothing stops him either.

Once outside he almost stumbled when he sees Barry standing so close, having walked towards him.

"I see what you did there." Barry laughs, all giddy and handsome yet eeriely serious. 

He takes a step forward as Ralph takes a step back.

Clearly unsure of himself and more importantly the situation. 

"You okay there Rookie?" For a second there it looked as if Barry had stood with a purpose.

As if Barry had wanted to kiss him.

His heart rate had sped up a bit and his brain well it shut it down just as quickly.

Thinking 'no way would someone so perfect be interested in such a thing' that he had misinterpreted the situation.

Barry looks mildly disappointed as water drips from his face and Ralph wants nothing more than to brush his mouth against his skin.

He licks his lips before taking a shaky breath and is quick to smile. Voice a little too cheery yet cut deep and dry with honesty when he says.

"You look like you could use a warm cup of java Allen. A warm set of clothes too. I think I've got some things you could use."

He smiles briefly before Barry tries again and is suddenly a mere inch or two from him then he grips his shirt pulling him in even closer.

Whispering the words. "I'll take that into consideration, thanks Ralph." Before kissing him.

Chaste until he opens his mouth and flashes them up against a wall. 

He is channeling his inner busy bee as his tongue does wonders while his hands roam freely and with purpose.

Cupping him through his pants tugging gently before backing up slightly and mumbling the words. 'can I' and Ralph doesn't answer verbally because he can't trust himself not to ruin the moment.

Instead nodding and leaning forward, in to kiss him again.

When they break it off he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

 "What is this about?" He thought about it and he just had to ask.

Whatever it was that made Barry come see him should definitely happen more often but preferably at a time when it's not raining.

It's freezing out here.

Late into the night or when he is clearly drunk.

"I'll tell you later. For now just keep kissing me. I really need you Ralph."

His voice comes out like a whine but his eyes are focused on his lips before gazing right back at him.

Any argument Ralph could have wanted to say about having him come back at any other time dies in his throat after that.

Barry has his hand in his pants, fondling him through his underwear. 

Gripping him firmly and tugging gently as he mumbled somethings a little too embarrassingly sweet to think about without blushing or falling in love with him they are that heartwarming.

Then Ralph feels his cock twitch slightly in Barry's hand as he phases through his underwear to touch him without barriers.

Running his fingertips over his shaft and a full body shiver runs through Ralph as he attempts to stifle a moan only for Barry to capture his mouth on impulse.

Moving his hand quicker when presses him further against the wall.

"I think I'm getting cold and your soaked, we should take this show on the road. Say with four walls maybe an open concept."

Ralph just looks up, exposing his neck further to Barry who brushes his lips against him gently. 

Before saying 'my office could work' as he shuts his eyes.

His voice full of awe and lust. Hearing an strikingly sweet-soft 'okay' kicks him into gear.

He walks with purpose as he walks towards the entrance.

Right now nerves or shame have nothing on him. 

* * *

 Glancing at him over his shoulder as he nears a corner, he speaks in the most casual tone he can muster up with a boner.

Because he definitely still has one as he speed walks to the elevator hoping that no neighbors are working late at this hour.

"You want to come in for a drink?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Barry offers him a beautiful, sincere looking yet slightly loopy smile as walks into the elevator and clicks the button for Ralph's floor.

The instant the door closes Ralph is kissing him again. 

Turning him around and pressing him against the elevator wall with his body.

Kissing the back of his neck as he pulls at Barry's pants and boxers before whispering against his ear that he should 'suck 'em good, Allen' then two slender and long fingers are in his mouth.

Barry takes his time as his eyes close and whimpers as Ralph withdraws his hand.

His disappointment does not last as he groans when he feels Ralph push a finger into him.

Gently then adding another, teasing while he works him open.

The moment the elevator door opens Barry flashes them to Ralph's office.

Closing the door he wastes no time as he gets on his knees, Ralph grips his hair lightly his touch encouraging.

"You sure about this Rookie?" He hasn't even turned on the lights but he supposes the City lights and moon provided do his office justice.

"Yes" Barry licks the tip as if he were a man just rescued from a desert before sucking him I'm properly.

Bobbing after a handful of moments only to pull of with a low pop noise and places an open mouthed kiss on his inner thigh before looking up to meet his eyes.

Pre-come dripping down the edge of his mouth only for Ralph to wipe it off with his thumb and Barry laps it off gingerly.

"What a good boy, Allen. Now stand up. I want to take you against my desk."

* * *

 When Barry wakes up it is to a blazing headache, comfortable warmth.

He is covered in a blanket and is wearing some of Ralph's old clothes.

It looks like a joggers outfit possibly a pair of pajamas but it's irrelevant. He is decent and a small smile etches itself onto his face.

He is more than ready to go back to sleep when the smell of bacon followed by pancakes attacks his senses and suddenly he is starving.

Once he finds enough courage to open his eyes completely he is almost blinded by sunlight until he blinks a couple of times.

The next thing he notices is a new toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste with a still warm cup of coffee and a note reading that breakfast is waiting for him by the coffee table if he's hungry.

That Ralph's sorry for being gone but he had to deliver some news to a client.

He sits up tiredly.

Moves to brush his teeth then washes his face, drinks some coffee and flashes to eat what Ralph left for him before landing back on the couch.

Wrapping himself up like a burrito all snug and comfortable.

Then rolling onto his stomach to take advantage of the early hours of the morning as he finds no difficulty at all in going back to sleep.

* * *

When Ralph gets back to his office it is empty yet tidy as if Barry picked up or went spring cleaning on him and honestly Ralph is greatful.

He feels bad about purposely leaving earlier than normal but he had to clear his mind.

Barry Allen kissed him last night. And things had not ended there.

 He took a shower and brushed his teeth, even flossed then got some mouthwash after eating breakfast yet he can still taste him.

Feel him and make out every sensation, it so fresh in his mind.

Even after a day of mind numbing and honestly relating to today soulcrushing work.

The thought of it made his day, he'll his life yet now that he's back here.

The scene in question and he is alone. No note or without a call or text, anything.

His mind is quick to wonder if Barry was ashamed of himself, what happened or worse still if he regrets what transpired between them.

He doesn't know and to be honest doesn't want to think about it too much.

What happened is in the past now or it will be when Barry confirms his suspicions.

Right now he is going to sit down in his chair and drink some Gingold.

* * *

 Barry debates with himself internally wondering if this is actually a good idea.

He already vented to Iris and Eddie then Kara and Mon-El by association.

The essentially told him to follow his heart and gut. That his mind shouldn't fall behind either.

He is low key anxious. Excited but ready. He just needs a minute or two.

Yet he is already here. And it's been a little over four now.

Standing outside of Ralph Dibny's office with a box of pizza, a smaller box of boneless buffalo wings and a case of beer along with another of soda.

He's got his hands full and is in civilian clothes wondering if and when he will get the nerve to knock or speak up.

If he didn't know better he'd think he was a little shy right now and he hasn't even knocked yet.

With a deep breath and a set expression to his features, he feels determination sweep through him.

He has got this. Then he doesn't.

Barry thinks he should not have to psych himself up to do this.

He didn't have to last night. Or before that. 

Wants to scream or run, both simultaneously.

He takes another breath. He is sure now. Absolutely certain.

He's got this. Part two. Good? Action.

Just as he is ready to kick at the door because he just now realized that he can't really knock with his hands full he sees Ralph at the door with a bag full of garage and a look of shocked happiness.

And the smell of alcohol attacks his senses.

It's faint but there which means that Ralph was in the process of getting lightly buzzed.

Awesome. He doesn't know what to make of this information.

His mind flashes back to last night and nudges him on to thinking that this could be a continuation of that.

How kissing him had felt like winning the day by keeping the City and citizens safe from a particularly iffy situation.

It felt like home and an adventure all at once.

And he is interested, of course. But not like this.

He thinks it a double standard and a little unfair but now he's sober and thinking clearly.

Right now he isn't here for sex.

He would definitely not mind it but he wants to get the record straight in some areas and he honestly thinks Ralph would appreciate that notion too.

"Rookie? Hey." Ralph leans against the door and checks him out before shuffling out of the way to let him in.

"I brought food, uh can I come in." Barry looks at him strangely, as if he is concerned or something but he doesn't pay much mind to it.

"Make yourself at home, my office is tu casa and all. I'll just take out the trash. Be right back." Ralph shuts the door as Barry flashes towards the coffee table.

Setting everything up before sitting down, leaning back into the couch just making himself comfortable.

When Ralph returns he washes his hands in the restroom and takes a slice of pizza.

He quickly bites it smiling brightly.

His face coloring slightly as Barry continues to stare at him until he swallows, clearing his throat.

"So what brings you by, Rookie?"

* * *

 When Barry hears the words it is his turn to squirm under the scrutiny.

He wants to explain himself, his actions and go from there. "Listen, about last night."

"I'm so sorry if I-" He cuts Ralph off, he does not know what he was about to apologize for but it doesn't matter.

It was probably off the mark anyway. Ralph has nothing to apologize for. So he's going to elaborate now that he has the chance.

"Look Ralph we did nothing I didn't consent to but that really is not what I want to talk about-"

Ralph turns the table on him as he cuts him off and goes off setting his mind on conclusions when he says.

"Were you looking for Iris originally and I just happened to be here or something? I've been mulling it over all day."

"Nah she's visiting Wally. And no, what do you take me for?"

Barry looks as upset as he sounds and he needs to tone it down because Ralph looks kind of hurt but that thought had stung deeply. 

"Ralph I knew you'd be here alone, well realistically speaking I assumed. Hoped for the best and all."

"This wasn't the plan. Then again drinking with Diana and Jordan was not in the cards either."

"You go drinking with the Justice League? What!" Ralph looks exactly as he expected he would.

More or less betrayed yet excited, starstruck but probably low-key ready judge them or help on a moment's notice once he gets the dirt.

So normal.

Yet complex. Extraordinary. 

"Yes, sometimes. It doesn't matter. I'll introduce you and the gang to them later."

Barry picks up a plate and adds some wings, drenching them in ranch as he continues the story.

Only for Ralph to say.

"Do you know Peter Parker? Any spider people?"

Barry laughs easing into his hold on the food and the conversation as he goes on with what he's wanted to say for a while now.

"Not important Ralph and you know what. No, I'm not sure. I met too many people in Gotham to keep track of."

"It was a little overwhelming. I got the tour from Bruce then got snatched up by Kate to go as her date for a ball."

Ralph raises his hand to pause his story for a moment.

"Wait was it as awesome or fun as it seems in the movies? Was there fireworks. Did you see the Joker, Lex Luthor? The Riddler?"

Barry smiles a little, his eyes kind and demeanor soft.

He does not know if it's directly at him or about the memory of things but Ralph doesn't feel so embarrassed about asking anymore.

"No it was a regular gloomy day because of the weather. Cool sure but too much in a way."

"Just let me back track, I will get back to it. Promise. First thingd first though, if you give me a minute. I came here to confess my feeling."

Ralph bites his lower lip slightly before grabbing a can of soda and listening to him continue.

"And well you know how the story goes I ended up my mission with us sleeping together before I could even get the words out."

"I botched it up. Regardless, I don't regret a thing. I really like you Ralph and aside from what happened last night. I picked up on a vibe that you really like me too."


End file.
